Un Anniversaire renouvelé
by Cicidy
Summary: Petit Os sur l'anniversaire d'Himawari. Tout mignon tout doux. Les Uzumaki, les Uchiwa, Les Yamanaka et Mitsuki se réunissent pour re-feter l'anniversaire d'Himawari. Et ça deviendra le plus bel anniversaire qu'elle ait eu depuis sa naissance. Elle ne l'oublieras sans doute jamais.
Boruto regarda sa soeur qui se tenait un peu plus loins avec leur mère.

 **\- N'oublie pas mon anniversaire Nii-chan !**

Le jeune garçon aurait voulu passer la soirée avec ses amis, mais puisque son père était incapable de s'occuper d'Himawari, il serait bien obliger une fois de plus de le faire a sa place. Alors il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui promis de ne pas être en retard.

Il laissa ses amis et se dirigea vers le bureau du Kage. Il monta les marches et s'arreta devant le bureau de son père. Il entra sans toquer et trouva son père a manger des ramens.

 **\- Eh papa, n'oublie pas de venir ce soir !**

 **\- Ce soir ? pourquoi ?**

Boruto ne tenta meme pas de se contenir. Il sauta sur son père en essayant de le frapper, mais Naruto le bloquait sans cesse.

 **\- ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais la pour l'anniversaire de ta soeur**

Le petit blond s'enerva d'avantage

 **\- Ce n'est pas que ma soeur tu sais ! C'est ta fille aussi et tu devrais t'occuper d'elle des fois ! Je serais pas toujours la pour te remplacer !**

Sans attendre son reste Boruto sauta par la fenetre et partit errer dans les rues. Il avait interet d'etre la ce soir.

L'anniversaire d'Himawari se passa bien et Boruto fut content de voir son père a la maison. La joie fut de courte durée quand son père s'en alla dans un nuage de fumée. Boruto pesta. Il avait envoyé un clone pour l'anniversaire d'Himawari ! Il avait osé envoyé un simple clone ! Boruto quitta la maison ce soir la. Et Himawari tenta de réconforter sa mère.

 **\- C'est bon maman, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis Nii-chan était la alors tout va bien.**

Hinata fut trés chagrinée de voir que sa fille avait pris l'habitude de ne pas voir son père et de n'avoir a faire qu'a un clone. Ce n'était pas la première fois et elle comprenait que Boruto ne soit pas content. Le gateau avait été gaché, la soirée avait été gaché. Une fois de plus, l'anniversaire d'Himawari avait été gaché. Elle soupira.

Ce soir la, quand Naruto rentra, sa femme lui tourna le dos dans le lit.

 **\- Va au moins embrasser ta fille, elle veille depuis des heures en t'attendant.**

Naruto soupira. Comment son père avait-il fait pour parvenir a garder une famille uni ? Il se leva et alla dans la chambre d'Himawari. Il l'embrassa sur la tete et lui remis la couverture

 **\- Papa, c'est toi, pas un clone ?**

 **\- C'est moi ma puce, tiens, une barrette bleu, c'est ta couleur préféré non ?**

 **\- Non, c'est le jaune. Je pense que tu devrais plus envoyer de clone, c'est pas grave si on se vois plus. Je crois que Boruto les aimes vraiment pas.**

Naruto réalisa qu'il ne connaissait même pas la couleur préféré de sa fille. Quel genre de père était-il ?

- **Je suis désolé pour ce soir Himawari**

 **\- Oui papa, je sais. C'est pas grave tu sais Boruto est la et maman aussi . Tu devrais vite te réconcilier avec lui.**

Naruto soupira. Le village se portait bien, mais sa famille semblait battre de l'aile. Sa fille comprenait et acceptait de ne plus le voir avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si il n'avait finalement aucune importance. Hinata gerait tout, toute seule et avait appris a faire sans lui. Boruto le detestait et avait plus d'importance dans la vie de sa fille que lui meme.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre sa femme.

 **\- Je sais pas quoi faire Hinata. Je ne sais rien d'Himawari, et elle semble se passer de moi avec brio ! Boruto me deteste et bientot ce sera aussi ton cas.**

Naruto soupira en s'allongeant dans son lit. Hinata vint le réconforter et se blottit contre lui.

 **\- Himawari adore le jaune et les tournesols. Elle va voir la tombe de Neji toute les semaines pour se confier a lui, Inojin, le fils d'Ino prend toujours soins d'elle quand Boruto et moi ne pouvons pas. Il l'a dessiné sous toute les coutures avec toute les fleurs possible. Elle sait aussi bien s'enerver que ce que tu m'a raconté sur ta mère mais dans l'ensemble c'est une enfant calme et compréhensive. Son frere compte beaucoup pour elle. Et elle compte beaucoup pour lui.**

Hinata lui carressa la tete et lui laissa le temps d'assimiler les informations

 **\- Elle ne se passe pas facilement de toi Naruto, elle sait juste a quel point ton poste te prend du temps. Elle n'a pas grandi en t'ayant a ses coté alors elle est habituée. C'est pour sa que c'est plus facile pour elle. Et quand tu lui manques, Boruto lui remonte le moral, Inojin aussi. Parfois, Sarada et Sakura vienne nous rendre visite.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais raconter tout sa ? Pourquoi on a jamais parlé comme sa avant ?**

 **\- Naruto, je t'en aurais parler si seulement tu t'était rendu compte que tu n'étais plus la pour les enfants. Boruto est celui qui en souffre le plus. Il se souvient de nos pique-nique, de nos sorties. Il est seulement triste de ne plus en avoir du tout.**

 **-Mais je n'y peux rien !**

 **\- Je sais. On le sait tous. Mais, tu devrais demander a Sasuke de devenir son Sensei. Il en a besoin. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et il n'y a que Sasuke qui puisse montrer a Boruto que tu as travaillé toute ta vie pour etre la ou tu es. Et que ce n'est pas ta place qui fait qui tu es, mais le chemin que tu as parcourue.**

 **\- Tu sais, l'autre jour il m'a dit que j'avais eu de la chance que mon père soit mort. Il aurait voulu ...** _soupire._ **Je lui en veux de penser sa.**

 **\- C'est un enfant Naruto, il veux seulement attirer ton attention. Je t'assure qu'il ne le pensait pas. Si tu venais a disparaitre, ce serait le premier a te pleurer.**

Ce soir la, Naruto s'endormit rapidement et ne cauchemarda pas. Il avait pris des résolutions. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son fils, ne pouvait pas l'entrainer, mais Sasuke le pouvait. Il offrirait un énorme bouquet de Tournesol jaune a sa fille ainsi que des tas de cadeaux jaune.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Himawari se réveilla dans une chambre entièrement jaune, des bouquets de tournesol un peu partout dans sa chambre et des accessoire a cheveux dans tout les tons de jaune imaginable.

Boruto courut dans la cuisine.

 **\- Maman ! C'est quoi sa ?!**

Il pointa du doigt une tenue orange

 **\- C'est le modèle de veste que ton père portait plus jeune, comment l'as tu eu ?**

 **\- Mamaaaaan !**

Boruto se précipita dans la chambre de sa soeur en l'entendant crier et Hinata le suivit un peu aprés. Ils furent décontenancé par la chambre de la cadette

 **\- Je crois que papa est content de savoir que j'aime le jaune mais... je peux plus sortir de mon lit**

 **\- Il lui arrive quoi a papa ?**

Hinata pouffa discretement de rire.

 **\- Il se fait pardonner pour hier je pense.**

 **\- J'en veux pas de sa veste ! J'en veux pas de ses excuses !  
**

Hinata récupera la veste que son fils avait jeté a terre et lui passe autour des epaules.

 **\- Je suis sur que si tu la garde, tu verra une bonne nouvelle. Ton père se préoccupe beaucoup de toi et de ta soeur tu sais. Laisse lui une chance, c'est ce que font les gens mature**

 **\- Nii-chan, le orange te va très bien**

Himawari trouva que sa journée commençait bien. Bien que ses murs soient trop jaune, elle fut ravi de voir que son père avait retenu sa couleur préféré et qu'il sache meme sa fleur préréré, elle décida d'aller tout raconter a son oncle Neji.

 **\- Maman je vais au cimetière. Je vais chercher Inojin**

 **\- Laisse ce type bizarre un peu Hima !**

 **\- Oh Baruto, laisse ta soeur y aller avec Inojin c'est un bon garçon**

 **\- Ouais bah quand ils sortirons ensemble tu diras plus sa**

Hinata ne put s'empecher de rire. Sa fille était beaucoup trop jeune pour penser a ce genre de chose et elle savait que le jeune garçon pour le moment était trop un fils a maman pour voir une autre fille que sa mère. Son frere était si protecteur envers elle.

Quand Boruto s'en alla rejoindre Sarada et Mitsuki, la jeune mère fut heureuse de voir son fils revêtir les couleurs de son mari. Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre pour faire le lit, elle fut étonnée de voir une rose avec un mot.

 _Une rose et un collier d'opale pour la plus merveilleuse des femmes. En esperant que ce soit ta couleur préféré et que tu aime toujours les ying-yang._

Hinata fut attendrie. Ne restait plus qu'a ce qu'il persévère et sa famille se porterait aussi bien qu'elle aurait toujours dû l'etre.

Ce soir la, quand Boruto et Himawari rentrèrent, Hinata fut surprise de voir les Uchiwas, les Yamanakas et Mitsuki avec eux.

 **\- Désolé maman de pas t'avoir prévenue mais on va fêter l'anniversaire d'Himawari ce soir avec tout le monde.**

La jeune fille semblait si heureuse qu'Hinata n'eut pas le coeur a réprimander son fils d'organiser des évènement sans lui en parler avant. Elle n'avait rien préparé, a quel genre d'hote devait-elle avoir l'air ?

Sakura et Ino aidèrent Hinata a tout preparer pendant que Sai et Sasuke restait avec les enfants.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais vu Boruto aussi de bonne humeur.**

 **\- Sasuke m'a dit qu'il allait l'entrainer, tu étais au courant Hinata ?**

La Hyuuga rigola

 **\- Oui, j'en ai soufflée un mot a Naruto hier**

 **\- En tout cas, Inojin est ravie de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ta fille. C'est affolant ce qu'il lui est attaché. Ta fille me vole mon fils !**

Toute trois rigolèrent ! Mitsuki s'approcha des trois femmes

 **\- Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Himawari**

Hinata se retourna vers l'équipier de son fils.

 **\- Tu ne la connais pas beaucoup et tu ne passe pas non plus beaucoup de temps avec elle il me semble non ?**

Mitsuki se mit a réfléchir... C'était vrai aprés tout. Il savait juste qu'elle était très mignonne et que lui aussi il voulait la proteger de tout le monde. Alors il se retourna et commença a parler avec Himawari lui posant diverse question la surprenant un peu. Inojin se lança alors lui aussi a questionner la jeune fille qui fut ravie et gênée d'etre le centre d'attention.

 **\- Mais vous allez laisser ma soeur tranquille tout les deux oui ?**

Sarada ne put que rigoler devant la véhémence de son rival. Himawari trouva sa seconde soirée d'anniversaire magnifique et quand son père arriva, elle fut troublée.

 **\- C'est pas un clone hein ?**

Naruto se sentit embarassé par la question de sa fille qui soulevait devant tout ses amis ses déboires passé. Il la souleva de terre en la serrant dans ses bras.

 **\- Non, c'est pas un clone.**

Ce soir la, Himawari fut comblée de joie. Elle avait autour d'elle toute les personnes importante qu'elle aimait. Elle addressa une petite prière a son oncle et passa la meilleure soirée qu'elle n'ai jamais eu.


End file.
